narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Land of Whirlpools
Land of Eddies? Isn't Eddie a name?-- (talk) 16:07, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :wha.....? (talk) 16:16, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :wiktionary:eddy. ''~SnapperT '' 17:56, 11 July 2009 (UTC) viz can be a retard when it comes to translationsHollow Flash (talk) 12:10, 23 July 2009 (UTC) New info We know where it was once located, it had a strong relationship with the leaf till its symbol is worn n leaf shinobi standard jackets and that they posses power sealing jutsu which made them feared and led to their destruction. http://read.homeunix.com/onlinereading/?image=Naruto/Naruto%20c500/02.png for it location which is next to The Land of Fire.Umishiru (talk) 06:01, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :The map also seems to put the Land of Whirlpools in the same location as the Land of Waves. (talk) 10:37, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :I just mentioned that on the Land of Waves page. Think it'll end up being put up there by tomorrow? The map in question. --Reikson (talk) 16:47, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Just noticed, the map from this chapter is different than the one on our geography page. The geography page map shows the island to the northeast of waves/whirlpools to be one long and thin island. However, this chapter shows it as being two smaller islands.--SkyFlicker (talk) 09:35, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's something new. Up until the second fanbook, it were two separate islands. Therefore, I think it might be something of a mistake. I'll update the world map asap. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:34, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Seems kind of weird that this has developed, really. I know that "countries" in this world are really political entities, and are capable of dying and having other "countries" come to exist over their previous location, much like the real world, but since this manga already has sooooo much content to it and so many plotlines that need attention, i would have figured the author would have placed the former country in an unoccupied geography. The "land of whirlpools turned into the land of waves" plot really needs developing now, since the land of waves has been prominent in the series (as have been its characters) and there would clearly be an interesting story there, but i don't see that story ever being told simply due to the fact there are soooo many other stories already being told, with new ones constantly popping up. I like that the author is always coming up with new stories and plot elements, such as the ones currently being done about Naruto's mother, but it almost makes me wish the author had trusted collegues who could expand on side-stories. They always pop up, peak my interest, and never get the developing thats needed. Shoot, I been waiting a LONG time for Lee's chuunin exam significance to be further delved into, and for him to have spotlights to show off his growing abilities, but, much like the land of waves/whirlpools, long-waited plotlines are eventually replaced by new plotlines that, themselves, will be replaced eventually too.SkyFlicker (talk) 10:17, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :There's a difference between a plot-element and a background element. The Land of Whirlpools having changed into the Land of Waves can be seen as either. If it is a plot element, it will be explained in the manga. If it was merely a background element, it is nothing more than a fun Easter egg that may or may not be explained in the databooks. :You should also remember that sometimes, things are simply finished without further relevance to the plot. Lee's hard work theme is one of them. It was an important message Kishimoto-sensei tried to convene to his readers, but it is now considered a given and it is simply no longer needed to expand on it. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 10:56, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Why does it say Whirlpool Country became Waves Country? There is no evidence that it became the Waves. Until the manga actually says so, it is just speculation. I thought that's what this pedia rule. No evidence=not real. Until Kishi states it as such we should connect the two. Shock Dragoon 10:05 Jul-22-10 ETZ It was a conclusion taken from the maps shown in the chapter. It's in the same spot that the Land of Waves is. Omnibender - Talk - 02:19, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Well until it's said/shown in the manga after Whirlpool Country's introduction, we shouldn't make assumptions I say, right or not. That's a rule, Kishi might be retconning something Shock Dragoon 10:25 Jul-22-10 ETZ Uzushio/Uzu no Kuni? About this page - was only Uzushio - the Hidden Village of Uzu no Kuni - destroyed, or the country too? Zoeyua (talk) 20:55, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Both.--'NinjaSheik' 21:13, November 20, 2012 (UTC)